An Alphabet of Kisses
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: Roughly thirty-two seconds into the kiss, logic returned to Hermione causing her to pull away, slap Blaise with all her might, and flounce off down the hall trying her very best to ignore the pleasurable tingle that still remained in her lips.


Written for Round 2 of Your Goal: 34 Stories, Our Gift: 106 Reviews.

My inspiration for this fic was one of my (newly) good friends, who actually _is_ trying to collect an alphabet of kisses. It's _slightly _AU. Enjoy~

**An Alphabet of Kisses**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:** Roughly thirty-two seconds into the kiss, logic returned to Hermione Granger causing her to pull away, slap Blaise with all her might, and flounce off down the hall, trying her very best to ignore the pleasurable tingle that still remained in her swollen lips.

XX

"I'm collecting an alphabet of kisses. 'H' is the last I need."

Hermione Jean Granger stared at the young man in front of her, dumbstruck. Her first reaction was rage. How dare he! The presumptuous bastard, thinking that she would do whatever he wanted! Especially something like_ that_!

Her second reaction was confusion. He was joking, surely. Right? Why would _he_ do something like tha—oh, wait… he _would_. But why would _he_ ask her for… _help _with something like that? And why would he _ever_ think she'd agree?

Her last reaction was amusement. The entire situation was utterly ridiculous. It was ludicrous. It was so completely _bizarre_ that she was shocked that her logical brain had even _allowed_ her to get angry. The Slytherin Seventh Year was trying to play her like a fool. And it had almost worked. Hermione Granger was no fool.

She chose her words carefully. "You… are collecting the alphabet?"

"Correct," replied the Italian.

"And you expect… _me_… to assist you?"

"Precisely."

"And… since you are collecting kisses from a girl of every letter, I am correct in assuming that you have been unable to attain another 'H'?"

"Not exactly."

"Explain."

"My only other choice is a Hufflepuff."

Hermione raised a brow. "And this is a problem because…?"

"I won't kiss a Hufflepuff."

"But you'll kiss a Gryffindor?"

He smirked at that. "I'm not simply kissing a Gryffindor. I'm kissing the Gryffindor _Princess_. I'll be legend in Slytherin – the man who conquered Hermione Granger. Not even Draco can claim that."

"Conquered?" frowned Hermione, brow still raised.

"That's how we see it," retorted Blaise Zabini, his smirk growing even wider. "I will be the man who conquered you, the one who persuaded you to taste the forbidden fruit." He shrugged. "Plus you're more attractive than Abbott."

"What's wrong with Hannah?" asked Hermione with genuine curiosity. "She's good looking and way more…"

"Dammit, Granger!" snapped Zabini, cutting her off. "Are you so dense that you can't figure when a bloke just wants to snog you?"

Her jaw dropped open as she stammered. "Wh—what?" Very eloquent, very sophisticated, very Gryffindor.

"Oh, just stop your bloody thinking and…"

There were lips against hers. There were slightly chapped, skilled, _Slytherin_ lips against hers. Hermione Granger was kissing Blaise bloody Zabini because he was collecting the alphabet.

… he was a _good _kisser.

Roughly three seconds into the kiss, Hermione's brain short-circuited, and she stopped trying to fight him.

Roughly five seconds into the kiss, Hermione started to kiss him back.

Roughly eight seconds into the kiss, it could be accurately described as 'snogging'.

Roughly twelve seconds into the kiss (erm, _snog_), they pulled apart only to quickly meet again.

Roughly seventeen seconds into the kiss, Hermione found herself pressed flesh against Blaise, and uncomplaining.

Roughly twenty-three seconds into the kiss, Hermione admitted to herself that Blaise was probably lying about the alphabet of kisses.

Roughly twenty-three-and-a-half seconds into the kiss, Hermione realized that she didn't care if Blaise was being honest with her or not.

Roughly thirty-two seconds into the kiss, logic returned to Hermione Granger causing her to pull away, slap Blaise with all her might, and flounce off down the hall, trying her very best to ignore the pleasurable tingle that still remained in her swollen lips.

Blaise smirked.

**XX**

Please review!


End file.
